writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Two - The Search
As Ser Nar and Ser Xerxes made their way for the lands of Divergent, they soon realised they were getting on to night fall, and would need to think about stopping until dawn. They soon came upon the Angelo Inn, kept up by the Inn Keeper Angeli the Fair. Upon their arrival Angeli greeted them and introduced them to her beautiful daughters Annamisasa and Christina. Angeli agreed to give them rooms for the night and bid them enter. "This is a lovely place you have here m'lady as well as lovely daughters." Ser Nar smiles gracefully at the ladies as he looks around the inside of the inn. "That is kind of you to say, you are most gracious." Angeli bows her head slightly in gratitude, "Will you also be needing food and drink? I can prepare you something while you wash up and put your things in your room while Christina sees to your horses." "That would be most appreciated, we had a long ride today from the castle and are quite ravenous." Ser Xerxes exclaimed as his stomach grumbled as if to agree. "Then by all means," she passes them their key, "I'll have it ready in 15 minutes, come down when you are washed." Later on as they broke bread together, the knights talked about their journey to the lands of Divergent, in the hopes to find out information on who took the Princess Blue. Angeli's daughter Christina perked up at the talk of daring rescues and Princesses in distress, and lapped up their every word. "We've had quite a lot of bandits coming through here lately, most of them answer to Lord Hydro from Carbonville." Angeli sighed as she started to gather up the empty plates, she probably shouldn't have brought it up, she knew her daughter was itching to do something about it, and she had all she could do to keep her daughter from running off. "Well, that's not good news at all, I wish we could stay and help you take care of this, but we must continue on to find the Princess, but I give you my word of honour that when we are done we will assist this area." Ser Nar smiled as he finished the rest of his ale. "Hey, what if he took her? He's evil, I believe he would take the Princess." Christina piped in, despite a stern look from her mother. Ser Xerxes shrugs, "It's hard to say, but I suppose it's not something we can rule out. I wish we knew for sure though, it would be a far sight quicker to go north through the mountain pass to get to Carbonville, versus our current path that takes us East into the lands of Divergent." He sighs and stretches, getting to his feet he looks around, "Well it's off to bed, thank you for everything, we'll be off at first light." Long after everyone went to bed, Christina had made up her mind that it had to be Lord Hydro to blame, though her conviction on the topic was more to do with the fact that his bandits killed her older brother Frethias a few months earlier as well as having killed her father in a battle during The Great War of Falloffel. She decided she would sneak into the room of the Knights and take a sword and one of their horses and make for Carbonville herself. Upon waking Ser Nar immediately noticed that his sword was missing, as well as a bit of his armour and Ser Xerxes was missing some money and his saddle bag. They immediately went downstairs and questioned Angeli, her first thought was her hotheaded daughter and when she found Christina missing, they went out to check the stables. Upon entering Ser Nar's saddle and Ser Xerxe's horse were both missing. "What reason would your daughter have to steal from us and run off?" Ser Nar questioned. Angeli sighed and looked as if she might start weeping at any moment, "Lord Hydro has been responsible for a lot more than bandit raids, a few months ago his bandits killed my son Frethias when he was trying to protect our storehouse, and a few years ago my husband was killed at his hands during a battle in the Falloffel War. She's talked of wanting to kill him for so long, I fear news of the Princess's abduction has finally pushed her over the edge." A single tear slid slowly down her cheek. Ser Xerxes reached over and carefully wiped the tear away, "Have no fear, we won't let any harm come to her, though we can't abandon our quest, perhaps Christina is right and Lord Hydro does have Princess Blue, in which case our paths will soon cross, and you have my word we will bring her back to you." He smiled and looked around, quickly realising the only horse left was Ser Nar's. They would have to continue on with just one horse and one sword between them, which wasn't a very settling thought, which was ironically predicted by the Witch of Roses, but they had ignored her warnings. Meanwhile back at the castle, Kookoo and Kreme were going crazy being cooped up, they wanted to be the ones to find their beloved princess, and while King Lyre was sleeping, they snuck out and started following her trail, that they as dogs could easily find. Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Three - Meanwhile List of Facts Learned #Frethias is based on User:Defrether #The father's name is Jim, and based on User:KimJim Category:Legends of Wiktoria